We propose to create a new laryngeal organ with an epiglottis in a primate following laryngectomy. This laryngeal "analog" should embody most of the physiologic functions of the larynx; that is, respriation, deglution, protection and phonation. This objective has been successfully accomplished in dogs and preliminary stages accomplished in primates. Further work is needed to construct an epiglottic-like appendage to protect the "glottic inlet" and thus prevent aspiration which leads to pneumonitis and frequently death in the animals. New synthetic prosthetics will be utilized to assist the animals in deglutition in upper airway protection. It is anticitpated that injectable Teflin or Silastic pastes may solve this problem since they have been proven effective in long-term experiments with vocal cord injection for paralysis and pharyngeal wall deposition for velo- pharyngeal incompetency. In addition we plan to determine the feasibility of using the intraoral prosthetics which will be removeable. The are devices designed for total glossectomy patients and provides an epiglottic-like appendage which protects the glottic inlet.